The Eighth Annual Wicked ('Gregs') Awards
by NellytheActress
Summary: Hey guys! Every year a fanfiction author in the Wicked fandom volunteers to host the Greg Awards. I volunteered for 2014.
1. Nominations!

****Hi everyone in the Wicked archive! Guess what time of the year it is? The Greg Awards! Settle down, I know you are all excited, believe me I am too. But if you would wait one more second before you throw that giant party (that I hope I'm invited to) so that you could hear what I have to say. Stay calm! ****

****Some may ask "what in the world is the Greg Awards?!", well in that case might I assist you. The Greg Awards is a strictly classified award ceremony similar to the Tonys or Oscars or Oliviers but for Wicked fanfictions. They were named after our dear Gregory Maguire who was the author of the book Wicked, which has made this possible. It is an award ceremony to celebrate Wicked fanfictioners for their work in the Wicked archive!****

****I realized that the awards would be coming soon and thought it might be fun to host. I'm sorry to those who wanted to host, next year might be your lucky year ;) Thanks Glitter-Bunnii (2013 Greg host) for granting me the privilege of hosting! ****

****You have exactly a month to nominate stories and authors, then I will compile a shortlist of all nominees. From there you can vote for one author or story from each section. Please nominate wisely, and don't be bias! ****

****Rules:****

****1: You can only nominate up to three stories or authors in each category.****

****2: You cannot nominate yourself.****

****3: Nominations must be pertinant (No Floqs in the Gelphie category, Please).****

****4: Nominations must be within the Wicked archive, except for crossovers.****

****5: Try to keep each nomination for a story to a limit of two categories. (i.e., one story for best crossover and best Fiyeraba, but no more categories, etc.)****

****6: To qualify for the Unknown fic, the fic must have fewer then four reviews per chapter (if a drabble, less then three reviews total.)****

****7: To qualify for the Dead Story, it must have been officially discontinued by the author or not have been updated in at least four months.****

****8: Be nice to the host: Include the name of the story's author, and, when nominating the best OC, both author and story.****

****9: Stories nominated must have been updated after November 13th 2013 and authors nominated must have written something in the Wicked archive after 13th November 2013.****

****The Categories:****

**Authors:**

Best Author

Best Oneshot Author

Most Humorous Author

Best Romance Author

Best Angst Author

**Stories:**

Best Angst

Best AU

Best Crossover

Best Drabble/Oneshot

Best General

Most Humorous

Best Fiyeraba

Best Gelphie

Best Bessa

Best other pairing

Best Songfic

Best Story

Best Original Character

Best Overall Fic

Best "Unknown" Fic

Best Parody

Best Dead Story

****Nominations must be in by November 30th, a month from now. Nominations can be sent via review or if you feel like someone for some weird reason might copy you, PM is fine. All nominations through PM should be headed "Greg Award Nominations" to make this easy for both you and me. ****

****So go nominate some lucky fanfiction authors then sit back and laugh at how I have to count all your nominations! Good Lucky!****

****-Nelly****


	2. Voting!

****Nominations are now closed! I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving and next time I'll see you it'll be almost Christmas (or what ever you celebrate then) and New Years! Yay, time to get some votes in! But before that I need you to read these rules I would like you to follow. Yes, more rules, yes, you have to read them.****

****-You can only vote for ONE choice for each category.****

****-You CAN vote for the same story/author in more than one category.****

****-You cannot vote for yourself.****

****-You may only vote from this list.****

****-Deadline: December the twenty-first (three weeks!)****

****All category's were written down in the same order as last year.****

__**Best Author:**__

Fae'sFlower

vinkunwildflowerqueen

Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

HollyBush

Elphaba'sGirl

ExoticPeachBlossom

Out Live a Lie

Intergalactic Koala

Musicgal3

Luna the Zekrom

lightningprince

Wickedly Hope Pancake

__**Best Oneshot Author:**__

Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

Fae'sFlower

Musicgal3

Elphaba'sGirl

MyLittleElphie

__**Most Humorous Author:**__

Vinkunwildflowerqueen

ExoticPeachBlossom

Fae'sFlower

NellytheActress (:D)

WonderfulCaricature

Pocketsevens

Mad-Idina-Fan98

Glitter-Bunnii

Woodland59

dutchtrailian twins

__**Best Angst Author:**__

Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

ExoticPeachBlossom

Fae's Flower

Comingandgoingbybubble

ElphabaWWW

L8lzytnwer

__**Best Romance Author:**__

Vinkunwildflowerqueen

Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

Fae's Flower

Musicgal3

Smarmy Puggles

Dimple

The Wizard Of Wicked

__**Best Angst:**__

'What Dreams May Come' by ExoticPeachBlossom

'A Love to Remember' by MyLittleElphie

'The Ghost of Kiamo Ko' by vinkunwildflowerqueen

Bro'mance by ExoticPeachBlossom

__**Best AU:**__

'We Never Were' by memillionthdollar

'Twist of Fate' by WickedBrony

'Prince Cafe' by RavenCurls

'The Rapport That Binds Us' by Out Live a Lie

'The Ice Queen' by ComingAndGoingByBubble

'Linked Blood Souls of Oz' by FromMy-GREEN-Perspective

'The Ghost of Kiamo Ko' by Vinkunwildflowerqueen

'Don't Tell the Bride' both by Vinkunwildflowerqueen

'Vinkun Princess' by Fae'sFlower

'Truth' by Airhawk

'Witch World?' by My western skies

'Invisible' by Elphabalover101

'It's Valentine's Day!' by Musicgal3

'Sins of the Father' by Vinkunwildflowerqueen

'The Love Club' by Intergalactic Koala

'Blind Ambition' by Fae'sFlower

'My Whole World' by awesomeannie

__**Best Crossover:**__

'What Dreams May Come' by ExoticPeachBlossom

'Remember Me?' By Wicked'elphaba-Fiyero

'The Yule Ball' by ComingAndGoingByBubble

'Conceal, Don't Feel' by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

'Frozen Heart' by Woodland59

__**Best Drabble/Oneshot:**__

'I'm Not Pretending Anymore' by Chanty420

'Sacred Illusion' by ComingGoingbyBubble

'Fate' by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

'The Most Perfect Day' by Musicgal3

'Let Him Never Die' by EllaPhaba

'Kinaesthetic' by Nestled-wonderland

'It's Wednesday' by PocketSevens

'Happily Ever After' by RavenCurls

'The Circle's Centre' by heatqueen

'A World Alone' by Smarmy Puggles

'A birthday fic for NellytheActress' by Wickedly Hope Pancake

'Happiness' by The Wizard Of Wicked

__**Most Humorous:**__

'Nia's Q & A with a Wicked Characters' by Fae'sFlower

'Unprepossessing Features' by friends and p-f4ever

'This Means War' by The Resident Artichoke

'He's a She?' by Wicked'elphaba-Fiyero

'Don't Tell the Bride' by vinkunwildflowerqueen

'A Wicked Parody' by Wickedly Hope Pancake

'Wicked Therapy' by Woodland

__**Best Fiyeraba:**__

'Finishing The Hat' by WickedFrenchHorn

'Dances with Princes' by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

'Days of Summer' by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

'A Whole Other Perspective' by musical3

'Where Loyalties Lie' by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

'Almost-Emerald Green' by Elphaba'sGirl

'The Ghost of Kiamo Ko' by Vinkunwildflowerqueen

'Hear no Evil, See no Evil' by Fae's Flower and ExoticPeachBlossom

'Middle Ground' by HollyBush

'If the Shoe Fits' by Virgo Writer

'Prince Cafe' by RavenCurls

'Behind the Wall' by TempeGeller

'Wicked Therapy' by Woodland

'A Love To Remember' by MyLittleElphie

__**Best Gelphie:**__

'Just a Bit of a Fixer Upper' by denpa wave chick saki

'Before For Good' by cuppasound

'I'm Not That Girl' by denpa wave chicksai

'The Love Club' by Intergalactic Koala

'Reading the Signs' by lightningprince

'Overcoming Adversity' by Heatqueen

'Rapport That Binds Us' by Out Live a Lie

'Accidental Cure' by denpa wave saki and Promises Kept

'Broken Promises' by Gelphie44

'Illegal' by OneWingedPegasus

'How to Be (Un)Popular' by FaerieTales4ever

__**Best Bessa:**__

'I'm Not Pretending Anymore' by Chanty420

'Give Her One Day' by bwayfan25

'Celebrate' by rainbowfish22

__**Best Other Pairing:**__

'Love Is A Strange Feeling' by The Wizard of Wicked

'More than Most' by Fae'sFlower

__**Best Songfic:**__

'Pretty Funny' by Wickedly Hope Pancake

'Watch Me Soar' by Fae'sFlower

__**Best Dead Story:**__

'Shackled' by WonderfulCaricature

'Following the Rules' by Wicked'elphaba-fiyero

'If the Shoe Fits' by Virgo Writer

'Darkness of the Night' by Fae the Queen

'Wicked Upside Down' by NellytheActress (:D)

I am Elphaba by TheWitch'sCat

__**Best Original**__** Character:**

'Ameya' from Before they were Wicked by bwayfan25

'Lori Tiggular' from Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

'Raga' from Truth by AirHawk19

'Cohvu' by Ultinate Queen of Cliffies

'Corin' from Don't Tell The Bride by Vinkunwildflowerqueen

'Baako' from Shackled by WonderfulCaricature

Duran' in Fighting for Happily Ever After by lightningprince

'Dawyn' from Where Loyalties Lie by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

'Marian' from Finishing the Hat by WickedFrenchHorn

**Best Overall Fic: **

'The Love Club' by Intergalactic Koala

'Where Loyalties Lie' by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

'The Abberation' by NastElilBuggr

'The Shadow Game' Broadwaygirl21

'Truth' by AirHawk19

'Dances with Princes' by UltimateQueenOfCliffies

'Ghost of the Green Girl's Present' by UltimateQueenOfCliffies

'Sins Of The Father' by vinkunwildflowerqueen

'The Ghost of Kiamo Ko' by vinkunwildflowerqueen

'Hear No Evil, See No Evil' by ExoticPeachBlossom and Fae'sFlower

'Pretty Funny' by Wickedly Hope Pancake

_**Best General fic: **_

'A Whole Other Perspective' by Musicgal3

'You're Only Wicked Once' by NellytheActress (:D)

'The Teacher and Me' by Mad-Idina-Fan98

'Where Loyalties Lie' by Ultimate Queen Of Cliffies

'Wicked Fans Take Action' by iamgoku

'Hear No Evil, See No Evil' by Fae'sFlower and ExoticPeachBlossom

'Blind Ambition' by Fae'sFlower

'We Never Were' by Memillionthdollar

'A Whole Other Perspective' by Musicgal3

__**Best 'Unknown' Fic:**__

'The Rapport That Binds Us' by Out Live a Lie

'Dangerous-The Untold Story of a Latinist' by elledottore

'An Enterety' by o Wild West wind

'A Change in a Weather' by cisplatin

__**Best Parody:**__

'A Wicked Parody' by Wickedly Hope Pancake

'Bubble-Scratch That, Fly Girl the Second!' by woodland59

'Woodland's Wicked Parody!' by Woodland59

'Wicked Onstage' by Fae'sFlower

****Get those votes in! Votes can be sent via review or if you feel like someone for some weird reason might copy you, PM is fine. All nominations through PM should be headed "Greg Award Votes" to make this easy for both you and me. Voting ends on the 21st of December!****

****-Nelly****

****P.S. If any of the stories you nominated are not on this list it's because it didn't qualified, so sorry. ****


	3. Re-Voting!

****ATTENTION! -please read- If you have already voted please re-vote using this new list below. Some of the stories on the last list were taken off due to not being eligible and me accidentally skipping over them. Thank you to Fae'sFlower for bringing this to my attention and sorry for the inconvenience. Please, if you already voted and your votes are fine re-vote (or copy and paste your last votes) anyway because I will not be counting any votes from the last chapter! ONLY FROM CHAPTER 3 OR PMS!****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Nominations are now closed! I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving and next time I'll see you it'll be almost Christmas (or what ever you celebrate then) and New Years! Yay, time to get some votes in! But before that I need you to read these rules I would like you to follow. Yes, more rules, yes, you have to read them.<strong>**

****-You can only vote for ONE choice for each category.****

****-You CAN vote for the same story/author in more than one category.****

****-You cannot vote for yourself.****

****-You may only vote from this list.****

****-Deadline: December the twenty-first (three weeks!)****

****All category's were written down in the same order as last year.****

__**Best Author:**__

Fae'sFlower

vinkunwildflowerqueen

Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

HollyBush

Elphaba'sGirl

ExoticPeachBlossom

Out Live a Lie

Intergalactic Koala

Musicgal3

Luna the Zekrom

lightningprince

Wickedly Hope Pancake

__**Best Oneshot Author:**__

Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

Fae'sFlower

Musicgal3

Elphaba'sGirl

MyLittleElphie

__**Most Humorous Author:**__

Vinkunwildflowerqueen

ExoticPeachBlossom

Fae'sFlower

NellytheActress (:D)

WonderfulCaricature

Pocketsevens

Glitter-Bunnii

Woodland59

dutchtrailian twins

__**Best Angst Author:**__

Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

ExoticPeachBlossom

Fae's Flower

Comingandgoingbybubble

L8lzytnwer

__**Best Romance Author:**__

Vinkunwildflowerqueen

Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

Fae's Flower

Musicgal3

Smarmy Puggles

Dimple

The Wizard Of Wicked

__**Best Angst:**__

'What Dreams May Come' by ExoticPeachBlossom

'A Love to Remember' by MyLittleElphie

'The Ghost of Kiamo Ko' by vinkunwildflowerqueen

'Bro'mance' by ExoticPeachBlossom

__**Best AU:**__

'We Never Were' by memillionthdollar

'Twist of Fate' by WickedBrony

'Prince Cafe' by RavenCurls

'The Rapport That Binds Us' by Out Live a Lie

'The Ice Queen' by ComingAndGoingByBubble

'Linked Blood Souls of Oz' by FromMy-GREEN-Perspective

'The Ghost of Kiamo Ko' by Vinkunwildflowerqueen

'Don't Tell the Bride' both by Vinkunwildflowerqueen

'Vinkun Princess' by Fae'sFlower

'Truth' by Airhawk

'Witch World?' by My western skies

'Invisible' by Elphabalover101

'It's Valentine's Day!' by Musicgal3

'Sins of the Father' by Vinkunwildflowerqueen

'The Love Club' by Intergalactic Koala

'Blind Ambition' by Fae'sFlower

'My Whole World' by awesomeannie

__**Best Crossover:**__

'What Dreams May Come' by ExoticPeachBlossom

'Frozen Heart' by Woodland59

__**Best Drabble/Oneshot:**__

'I'm Not Pretending Anymore' by Chanty420

'Sacred Illusion' by ComingGoingbyBubble

'Fate' by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

'The Most Perfect Day' by Musicgal3

'Let Him Never Die' by EllaPhaba

'Kinaesthetic' by Nestled-wonderland

'It's Wednesday' by PocketSevens

'Happily Ever After' by RavenCurls

'The Circle's Centre' by heatqueen

'A World Alone' by Smarmy Puggles

'A birthday fic for NellytheActress' by Wickedly Hope Pancake

'Happiness' by The Wizard Of Wicked

__**Most Humorous:**__

'Nia's Q & A with a Wicked Characters' by Fae'sFlower

'Unprepossessing Features' by friends and p-f4ever

'This Means War' by The Resident Artichoke

'Don't Tell the Bride' by vinkunwildflowerqueen

'A Wicked Parody' by Wickedly Hope Pancake

'Wicked Therapy' by Woodland

__**Best Fiyeraba:**__

'Finishing The Hat' by WickedFrenchHorn

'Dances with Princes' by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

'Days of Summer' by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

'A Whole Other Perspective' by musicgal3

'Where Loyalties Lie' by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

'Almost-Emerald Green' by Elphaba'sGirl

'The Ghost of Kiamo Ko' by Vinkunwildflowerqueen

'Hear no Evil, See no Evil' by Fae's Flower and ExoticPeachBlossom

'Middle Ground' by HollyBush

'If the Shoe Fits' by Virgo Writer

'Prince Cafe' by RavenCurls

'Behind the Wall' by TempeGeller

'Wicked Therapy' by Woodland

'A Love To Remember' by MyLittleElphie

__**Best Gelphie:**__

'Just a Bit of a Fixer Upper' by denpa wave chick saki

'Before For Good' by cuppasound

'I'm Not That Girl' by denpa wave chicksai

'The Love Club' by Intergalactic Koala

'Reading the Signs' by lightningprince

'Overcoming Adversity' by Heatqueen

'Rapport That Binds Us' by Out Live a Lie

'Broken Promises' by Gelphie44

'Illegal' by OneWingedPegasus

'How to Be (Un)Popular' by FaerieTales4ever

__**Best Bessa:**__

'I'm Not Pretending Anymore' by Chanty420

'Give Her One Day' by bwayfan25

__**Best Other Pairing:**__

'Love Is A Strange Feeling' by The Wizard of Wicked

'More than Most' by Fae'sFlower

__**Best Songfic:**__

'Pretty Funny' by Wickedly Hope Pancake

'Watch Me Soar' by Fae'sFlower

__**Best Dead Story:**__

'Shackled' by WonderfulCaricature

'Following the Rules' by Wicked'elphaba-fiyero

'If the Shoe Fits' by Virgo Writer

'Darkness of the Night' by Fae the Queen

'Wicked Upside Down' by NellytheActress (:D)

'I am Elphaba' by TheWitch'sCat

__**Best Original**__** Character:**

'Ameya' from Before they were Wicked by bwayfan25

'Lori Tiggular' from Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

'Raga' from Truth by AirHawk19

'Cohvu' by Ultinate Queen of Cliffies

'Corin' from Don't Tell The Bride by Vinkunwildflowerqueen

'Baako' from Shackled by WonderfulCaricature

Duran' in Fighting for Happily Ever After by lightningprince

'Dawyn' from Where Loyalties Lie by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

'Marian' from Finishing the Hat by WickedFrenchHorn

**Best Overall Fic: **

'The Love Club' by Intergalactic Koala

'Where Loyalties Lie' by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

'The Abberation' by NastElilBuggr

'The Shadow Game' Broadwaygirl21

'Truth' by AirHawk19

'Dances with Princes' by UltimateQueenOfCliffies

'Ghost of the Green Girl's Present' by UltimateQueenOfCliffies

'Sins Of The Father' by vinkunwildflowerqueen

'The Ghost of Kiamo Ko' by vinkunwildflowerqueen

'Hear No Evil, See No Evil' by ExoticPeachBlossom and Fae'sFlower

'Pretty Funny' by Wickedly Hope Pancake

_**Best General fic: **_

'A Whole Other Perspective' by Musicgal3

'You're Only Wicked Once' by NellytheActress (:D)

'The Teacher and Me' by Mad-Idina-Fan98

'Where Loyalties Lie' by Ultimate Queen Of Cliffies

'Wicked Fans Take Action' by iamgoku

'Blind Ambition' by Fae'sFlower

'We Never Were' by Memillionthdollar

'A Whole Other Perspective' by Musicgal3

__**Best 'Unknown' Fic:**__

'The Rapport That Binds Us' by Out Live a Lie

'Dangerous-The Untold Story of a Latinist' by elledottore

'An Enterety' by o Wild West wind

'A Change in a Weather' by cisplatin

__**Best Parody:**__

'A Wicked Parody' by Wickedly Hope Pancake

'Bubble-Scratch That, Fly Girl the Second!' by woodland59

'Woodland's Wicked Parody!' by Woodland59

'Wicked Onstage' by Fae'sFlower

****Get those votes in! Votes can be sent via review or if you feel like someone for some weird reason might copy you, PM is fine. All nominations through PM should be headed "Greg Award RE-Votes" to make this easy for both you and me. Voting ends on the 21st of December!****

****-Nelly****

****P.S. If any of the stories you nominated are not on this list it's because it didn't qualified, so sorry. ****


	4. Winning Authors

**Voting is officially closed for this year!**

**I decide since last years host (Glitter-Bunnii) separated authors and stories into two different chapters, I would do the same. If you were so excited that you couldn't wait to see who won and went and counted the votes and then read this and realized I made a mistake, well you're are the one with a mistake. Remember some people voted through PM. Sorry for the confusion. **

**And remember to congratulate the winners who will be rewarded with bragging rights, but please don't hurt anyone's feelings, this is all for fun!**

**Okay the winners-**

__**Best Author:**__

_3-_ HollyBush

_2- _Vinkunwildflowerqueen and Fae'sFlower (in a tie)

_1- _Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

__**Best Oneshot Author:**__

_3- _Elphaba'sGirl

_2- _Fae'eFlower

_1- _Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

__**Most Humorous Author:**__

_3- _Glitter-Bunnii and Vinkunwildflowerqueen (in a tie)

_2- _Woodland59

_1- _dutchtrailian twins

__**Best Angst Author:**__

_3- _Comingandgoingbybubble

_2- _ExoticPeachBlossom

_1- _Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

**__Best Romance Author:__**

_3- _Musicgal3 and The Wizard Of Wicked (in a tie)

_2- _Smarmy Puggles and Fae'sFlower (in a tie)

_1- _Vinkunwildflowerqueen and Ultimate Queen of Cliffies (in a tie)

**_Congratulations all of you! _**


	5. Winning Stories

Congratulations to...

__**Best Angst:**__

_3- _'A Love to Remember' by MyLittleElphie

_2- _'Bro'mance' by ExoticPeachBlossom

_1- _'The Ghost of Kiamo Ko' by vinkunwildflowerqueen

__**Best AU:**__

_3- _'Sins of the Father' by Vinkunwildflowerqueen and 'Blind Ambition' by Fae'sFlower (in a tie)

_2- _'We Never Were' by memillionthdollar and 'Prince Cafe' by RavenCurls (in a tie)

_1- _'The Ghost of Kiamo Ko' by Vinkunwildflowerqueen

__**Best Crossover:**__

_2- _'Frozen Heart' by Woodland59

_1- _'What Dreams May Come' by ExoticPeachBlossom

__**Best Drabble/Oneshot:**__

_3-_ **this was kinda weird, but all of them only got one vote. I'll mention them anyway:  
><strong>'I'm Not Pretending Anymore' by Chanty420, 'Sacred Illusion' by ComingGoingbyBubble, 'Happily Ever After' by RavenCurls, 'A World Alone' by Smarmy Puggles, 'Happiness' by The Wizard Of Wicked**  
><strong>

_2- _'The Most Perfect Day' by Musicgal3 and 'Let Him Never Die' by EllaPhaba (in a tie)

_1-_ 'Fate' by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

__**Most Humorous:**__

_3- _'Unprepossessing Features' by friends and p-f4ever

_2- _'Wicked Therapy' by Woodland

_1- _'Don't Tell the Bride' by vinkunwildflowerqueen

__**Best Fiyeraba:**__

_3- _'A Whole Other Perspective' by musicgal3

_2-_ 'Where Loyalties Lie' by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

_1- _'Dances with Princes' by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

__**Best Gelphie:**__

_3- _'I'm Not That Girl' by denpa wave chicksai

_2- _'Just a Bit of a Fixer Upper' by denpa wave chick saki and 'Reading the Signs' by lightningprince and 'Overcoming Adversity' by Heatqueen (in a triple tie)

_1- _'How to Be (Un)Popular' by FaerieTales4ever and 'The Love Club' by Intergalactic Koala (in a tie)

_**Best Bessa:**_

_2- _'Give Her One Day' by bwayfan25

_1- _'I'm Not Pretending Anymore' by Chanty420

__**Best Other Pairing:**__

_2-_'More than Most' by Fae'sFlower

_1- _'Love Is A Strange Feeling' by The Wizard of Wicked

__**Best Songfic:**__

_2- _'Watch Me Soar' by Fae'sFlower

_1- _'Pretty Funny' by Wickedly Hope Pancake

__**Best Dead Story:**__

_3- _'If the Shoe Fits' by Virgo Writer

_2- _'Wicked Upside Down' by NellytheActress (:D) and 'I am Elphaba' by TheWitch'sCat and 'Shackled' by WonderfulCaricature (in a triple tie)

_1- _'Following the Rules' by Wicked'elphaba-fiyero

__**Best Original **___**Character**_**:**

_3- _**this was kinda weird, again, but all of them only got one vote. I'll mention them anyway:  
><strong>'Ameya' from Before they were Wicked by bwayfan25, Duran' in Fighting for Happily Ever After by lightningprince, 'Marian' from Finishing the Hat by WickedFrenchHorn, 'Lori Tiggular' from Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

_2- _'Corin' from Don't Tell The Bride by Vinkunwildflowerqueen and 'Raga' from Truth by AirHawk19 (in a tie)

_1- _'Dawyn' from Where Loyalties Lie by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies and 'Cohvu' by Ultinate Queen of Cliffies (in a tie)

_**Best Overall Fic:**_

_3- _'The Abberation' by NastElilBuggr and 'Sins Of The Father' by vinkunwildflowerqueen (in a tie)

_2- _'Dances with Princes' by UltimateQueenOfCliffies

_1- _'Ghost of the Green Girl's Present' by UltimateQueenOfCliffies and 'Hear No Evil, See No Evil' by ExoticPeachBlossom and Fae'sflower (in a tie)

**_Best General Fic: _**

_3- _'You're Only Wicked Once' by NellytheActress (:D) and 'A Whole Other Perspective' by Musicgal3 and We Never Were' by Memillionthdollar (in a triple tie)

_2- _'Blind Ambition' by Fae'sFlower

_1- _'Where Loyalties Lie' by Ultimate Queen Of Cliffies

__**Best 'Unknown' Fic:**__

_2- _'A Change in a Weather' by cisplatin

_1- _'The Rapport That Binds Us' by Out Live a Lie

__**Best Parody;**__

_2- _'A Wicked Parody' by Wickedly Hope Pancake and 'Woodland's Wicked Parody!' by Woodland59 (in a tie)

_1- _'Bubble-Scratch That, Fly Girl the Second!' by woodland59 and 'Wicked Onstage' by Fae'sFlower (in a tie)

_**Thank you all for participating in the 2014 Greg Awards. It's been an honor but now is my time to pass this wonderful experience to another lucky author. Via tradition if you would like to host PM, first come first serve. But warning, if you ask to soon I may forget and when the time comes next year I might accidentally promise someone else, so if I do tell you, you can host.. Remind me! Thank you,**_

_**Nelly**_


End file.
